Godslave: Proud To Serve
by Higuchimon
Summary: Kouichi loves Rosemon. He has always loved Rosemon. He would do anything at all that Rosemon wants him to do. No one else matters but Rosemon, his beloved Queen.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Series Title:** Godslave|| **Title:** Proud To Serve  
 **Characters:** Kouichi, Rosemon  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Angstl|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A65, one character's view of another; Digimon Flash Bingo, #423, prick  
 **Notes:** This is set in the same world as **Court Minstrel** and a fic not yet written that will be entitled **Slave To God**. Also, Rosemon's Thorn Whip can enslave any Digimon to her will. I just expanded that to affect humans as well.  
 **Summary:** Kouichi loves Rosemon. He has always loved Rosemon. He would do anything at all that Rosemon wants him to do. No one else matters but Rosemon, his beloved Queen.

* * *

Kouichi knelt on the plush velvet cushion at his Queen's feet. He hadn't moved in hours, save to breathe, and he would willingly stay there for hours more, if that was what his beloved Rosemon wished of him. He couldn't even begin to think of disobeying her. She was the entire and only center of his world.

A tiny part of him that he couldn't seem to quiet down howled in anguish at the thought. He wasn't supposed to be here, that part said, he was supposed to be with… someone else.

He couldn't think of who. If he couldn't think of them, then it didn't matter, did it? Of course not. Only Rosemon mattered, anyway. It had always been like that. There wasn't any way that it could ever be different.

He didn't want it to be different even if that were possible. He wanted to stay where he was, experiencing perfect contentment.

Rosemon's fingers brushed through his hair without warning and he at once leaned into her touch, breathing a little harder in excitement at this rare honor.

"What a lovely gift you are," she murmured. Kouichi paid strict attention; that was what a good slave did, and he was the best slave for his Queen. "I will have to honor our God-King greatly for giving you to me."

Kouichi wondered if that should mean something to him. He decided that it didn't, nuzzling against her fingers instead. That meant something.

"Yes. Such a good boy. You're all mine, aren't you?" She paused for a moment, peering at him. "What was your name again?"

"Kouichi," he replied at once. "But I will answer to whatever you wish, my Queen."

Rosemon chuckled, fingering her thorn whip with her other hand. "Of course you will. Why would you do otherwise?"

She was right. Kouichi closed his eyes and reveled in her approving touch. So long as his Queen remained pleased with him, then all was well in his world.

 _Kouji!_ The name shouted in the depths of his mind. _Kouji is with Lucemon and doesn't want to be!_

What did that matter? Kouichi didn't let the tiny internal voice bother him. Not only was Rosemon his beloved Queen and mistress, but Lucemon was God-King of the Digital World. If he wanted Kouji – whoever that was – then he would have him. This Kouji should be honored, as Kouichi was honored by being his Queen's slave. That was the right way of things.

He let all thoughts of anything but Rosemon's affections and how he could best serve her slide out of his head. He didn't remember having any sort of life before her. The first memory in his head was seeing her stand before him, hearing her command to kneel before her, and knowing that he would die for her if she so desired.

Such a wonderful experience, to think of nothing but the one who owned his utter devotion. There wasn't anyone in all the world as happy as Kouichi.

 **The End**

 **Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
